


Little Butterfly

by GAwriter



Category: Naruto, 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, Dubious Science, Extremely Underage, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Out of Character, Suicide, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAwriter/pseuds/GAwriter
Summary: Mikan is special, unfortunately, people notice.





	Little Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Naruto, they belong to Higuchi Tachibana and Kishimoto respectively. I own just the plot and my OC's. This story will also contain instances of characters being out of character whilst hopefully keeping them recognizable. 
> 
> I will update when I can, as I am busy with college.  
> Set in a fusion universe of Gakuen Alice and Naruto.

The incessant bleating woke Yuka from her fitful slumber, it's shrill pitch ringing in her ears. Opening her eyes, Yuka lay still for a moment attempting to blink the remnants of drowsiness away, before muffling a yawn and clumsily pawing at the off switch. After wrestling with her covers she finally made it out of the bed and instantly regretted it. The January chill seeped through the small window she had left slightly open, leaving her room victim to the bitterly cold winds, that caused goosebumps to break out across her body.

As she slipped on her thick white dressing gown, Yuka made her way over to the windows. Pulling the curtains aside revealed the frost clinging to the glass and hiding the grey overcast of the morning sky, the ground was still pure white and unblemished, as she was currently in the middle of what felt like nowhere. Idly, Yuka wondered what Kaoru was doing, she would probably still be asleep or feeding her son, Natsume. Yuka had met him in person before, he was adorably grumpy and had taken after his mother in his colouring. Although she felt happy for her friend, Yuka couldn't help the slight feelings of resentment from plaguing her, Kaoru had seemed so happy and content with her pregnancy and birth but deep-down Yuka secretly dreaded every second of hers.

Shaking her head of these useless thoughts, Yuka pulled the window shut and ambled her way over to her simple dresser. The digital clock revealing the time and date as the 1st of January, New Year's Day.

Taking the time Yuka studied her appearance in the mirror, her skin pale and dry from the winter weather, sparkling brown eyes ringed by unattractive dark circles and her brows always seemed to be furrowed with the constant stress. Unhappy with her appearance, Yuka moodily picked up a comb intent on combating the knots tangled in her long hair. As she brushed through she came to a particularly bad knot and in her struggle, the comb snapped. Yuka had never been a superstitious person but she couldn't deny the bad omen left her a little unsettled.

As if on cue she felt a kick from her swollen, protruding belly, causing a fresh bout of nausea to roll through her empty stomach. Heaving a sigh, Yuka carefully lowered herself back down on the comfortable bed. She grabbed the almost empty glass on her bedside table and tipped it back, her throat soothed by the refreshingly cold water. It didn't do much to combat the tumultuous rolling of her stomach but it helped keep the bile from making an unwanted appearance.

Heaving a long-suffering sigh Yuka had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

Hours later Yuka found herself in an uncomfortable humid room, the air smelt stale with her own sweat. Having just given birth to a healthy daughter that she had named Mikan just like Izumi wanted, Yuka should have felt something more than the relief that had swarmed her. She was finally free from the constant lack of energy, the nausea that seemed to follow her wherever she went, but mostly of it finally being out from her, no longer able to feed off her like a hungry parasite. Anybody who heard these thoughts would have been shocked but Yuka couldn't deny how she felt even if it was shameful.

Yuka had declined holding the baby so the nurse had placed the newborn into a small plastic cot right next to the bed. From the cot, Yuka could hear the quiet gurgling and stunted cries the infant made. Guilt seeped through Yuka, this was her child shouldn't she want to at least comfort her?

Steeling herself Yuka ignored the churning of her gut and slowly lifted herself from the bed. As she stood she could already see the pink wrinkled skin and small puckered mouth as it continued to cry out. Its eyes were tightly screwed shut as tears leaked out. All in all, Yuka couldn't help the slight feeling of repulsion she had, it looked like an ugly alien. Still, she reached out to touch it but stopped short as its eyes opened, staring at her were two doe-like amber eyes, enraptured the infant stared, her cries coming to a stop, much to Yuka's relief and discomfort.

Even now Yuka couldn't muster up any motherly affection, in fact quite the opposite, a deep sense of dread formed in the pit of her stomach, her heart's tempo picking up faster and faster and only the rushing of her blood was audible to her. Yuka's hands shook and without taking her eyes off the watching infant, she grabbed a slightly warm pillow. Hands trembling Yuka swallowed her nerves and carefully set the pillow down against the baby's face, accidently touching its smooth and unblemished skin, which sent a cold shock through Yuka, before pressing down, hard.

Yuka felt like she could finally breathe, the constant nausea and dread that had become so familiar in the last year, completely disappeared. She was fully content to stand and bask in the bliss that came with finally being free of her worries and stress, hands still pressed down against the soft pillow. But all good things must come to an end, the door opened and a nameless nurse walked in, she took in the compromising position and let out a shocked cry. Rushing over to the cot she pushed Yuka away and desperately tried to feel for a sign of life but to no avail.

The gravity of the situation struck Yuka in full force, causing her chest to shake as she erupted into confused sobs, her breathing became ragged as she gasped for air, tears messily streaking from her eyes. Yuka's knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor, shocked at what she had done.

The nurse ignored Yuka and called for help, eyes only focused on the baby, tiny and unmoving.

A neighboring Doctor heard her cries and rushed to their room intent on investigating the matter, the questions on his lips falling silent as he discovered what the cause of the cries was.

Immediately he snapped into action, hurrying over to the cot he barked at the nurse asking what had happened. The nurse took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"I came in with the feeding formula, thinking how strange it was that she hadn't wanted to hold and feed her baby, when I saw her standing over the baby's cot with a pillow in her hands, suffocating the poor thing. How could she do that to own child? What's wrong with her?" The nurse cried out in anger and confusion.

The doctor carefully felt for a pulse, not finding any he pressed his ear to the infants still and unmoving chest listening desperately for a heartbeat, finding none he swallowed nervously feeling a heavy sickness in the pit of his stomach. Defeated he uttered the words.

"She's dead."

The nurse gasped and let her hands cover her mouth in shock, naively she had put her faith in the doctor hoping that by some miracle he could find a sign of life she had missed.

The only sound were the rasping cries of Yuka, who shuddered and rocked herself in grief and horror, how could she have murdered her own child, Izumi would be disgusted with her if he knew. Her thoughts came to a numb stop as a child's wail pierced through the horrified room, shocking the small audience.

Yuka slowly lifted her head, the doctor and nurse already startled into action carefully examining the now alive infant.

"It's not possible, she was dead, there's no way…" The doctor's murmurings trailed to a stop, his beady eyes staring at the crying baby in a new light.

Mikan was condemned from that moment, destined to live a life filled with unimaginable horrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, breaking a comb is considered a bad omen, meaning something misfortunate will happen.


End file.
